


Eye of the Hurricane

by RelicIron



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Arcann's Point of View, Body snatching, Fun Times with Family Reunions, Loss of Control, M/M, Pre-Slash, Regaining Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelicIron/pseuds/RelicIron
Summary: A brief moment of calm.Then it all goes to hell.
Relationships: Arcann/Male Sith Inquisitor
Kudos: 14





	Eye of the Hurricane

There is moment.

A single, brief moment, after the throne finally accepts the Commander and the fleet ships go silent.

And for that moment, Arcann believes that this long, exhausting conflict is finally over.

Then it happens.

An image from his deepest nightmares comes to life.

The Commander, a man he’d come to respect, convulsed where he stood before the throne.

He threw his head back with a scream and those black eyes went white, like frost crystallizing on a dark window.

Distantly, he heard his mother cry out, but he could only stand there, rooted to the floor, as Sov’s struggling body drifted into the air.

A blast of power knocked him off his feet. He righted himself and looked back just in time to see Sov go completely limp.

Normally a whisper in the background of Sov’s presence, his father’s power flared to life, swallowing the Commander’s entirely.

A shudder rippled through him before he drifted back down to settle on his feet.

He straightened, shoulders back, chin lifted high, before those eyes opened.

White.

As if the power roaring through the Force wasn’t enough to tell him who stood before him.

His father looked down his nose at Arcann and his mother, both still frozen in shock, and let a smirk slide across his lips.

Arcann’s hands began to shake.

“Did you truly think you were rid of me? That your precious Commander was strong enough to-”

A pause. A heartbeat. Face frozen in time, mid-sentence.

And then Arcann feels it.

It’s Kaija, and yet it’s not. Its something deeper, older.

A soundless primal scream through the Force that makes the transparisteel panels rattle in their frames.

It hits Arcann like a freighter, sending him skidding back a few steps and stealing his breath. His eyes tear up, as the Force floods with terror and bone deep agony. The desperate struggling of a wounded, cornered animal.

But the rage...

It follows on pain’s heels. Rising like a krayt dragon over a dune and overshadowing everything before it.

His legs wobble under the onslaught and he hears his mother fall to her knees, but he’s trapped as the hot brand of fury threatens to rekindle his own sleeping rage.

Sov’s body contorts painfully, a choked, guttural noise grating its way through sharp teeth, before his muscles finally go slack and he collapses to the ground.

The Force goes quiet then, and the silence is almost as deafening as the hurricane of energy.

Arcann sucks in a breath, momentarily dizzy, before his sense returns to him.

He turns quickly to help his mother, but Senya is already climbing to her feet, lightsaber blazing to life.

They approach Sov, both feeling tentatively through the Force. All they find are muted sensations and emotions, but it was clear that the Commander spirit wasn’t as dead as Valkorian thought.

Before they could probe further there was a sound from the elevator.

A handful of Skytroopers and two knights came spilling out, hurtling down the catwalk towards the throne.

Arcann spared his mother a glance, before rushing them; ducking to let Senya’s saber whirl passed and spearing another droid when it was clear.

The Commander had survived his father’s initial onslaught. Now he needed whatever time Arcann and Senya could buy him.

He gripped his lightsaber tighter.

Izax please, see Kaija through this.


End file.
